


[Podfic] Candy Kane

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Businessman Tazer, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stripper Kaner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Kaner is unaware he’s popular – he has angel curls, an ass that won’t quit and he knows how to use them – but when this hot douche in a plaid shirt and bad facial hair leans over and whispers, “you’re fucking gorgeous, I bet I can get you on my dick before the end of the night”, then offers Abby a frankly ridiculous amount of money for a private dance from Candy Kane, well…it’s fucking on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Candy Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to knight_tracer for listening through this for me... New fandoms are scary people. xD
> 
> Updated note: The author of this story asked me to remove their name, and any link to the original fic which has been taken offline. They have graciously allowed me to keep the podfic up. So I have removed them from this post, as well as from the podfic itself.

Candy Kane

By: Asked to Be Removed

 

22:56

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Candy%20Kane/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Candy%20Kane.mp3)

[M4B (with Outtakes)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Candy%20Kane/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Candy%20Kane.m4b)

 

Streaming

 

Outtakes

 

 


End file.
